The Mushroom Clan
The Mushroom Clan is a secretive group of quaggans who live in Mushroom's Grotto. They are very different from other quaggans, but they hold some cultural ties from before they left the surface world, over 2000 years ago. History The Mushroom Clan was originally a group of quaggans who fled from Poobadoo during his first rise. As they were wandering in the wilderness, they discovered a natural cave next to a lake. They decided that they would live in this cave as its only entrance was very hard to find and they could hide there for a long time if needed. The cave was filled with mushrooms, which the quaggans used as their main food source, except for the occasional fish which would enter the cave via the nearby lake. As time passed, the culture of these quaggans became more and more focused on the mushrooms which provided their sustenance, and they named themselves the Mushroom Clan. As the population grew, the Mushroom Clan began to expand the cave system. As they were excavating a new tunnel, they found a Mushroom unlike any they had seen before. It was pure white and gave off a pale light. They named it the Arkenshroom and it became an important heirloom. The cave where it had been found became a holy temple, known as the Temple of the Crystal Mushroom. Eventually some adventurous Mushroom Clansmen decided to leave the safety of the caves. They came into contact with the local norns who had been living outside Mushroom's Grotto for the past few centuries, and these norn told them the history of what had happened since they had entered the caves, over 2000 years earlier. The Mushroom Clan adjusted to this new knowledge of the outside world, trading their mushrooms across the land. However, they remained mostly isolated, preferring to remain on their own. They did forge an alliance with the Empire of Moogooloo, but other than that they preferred to interact little with other civilizations (except for when trading). The Mushroom Clan was nearly destroyed in 250 AA by the invasion of MiniDredge, but it was saved by Mercerdo and Clara. Culture Due to their self imposed exile from the surface world, the Mushroom Clan developed a culture far different than any other on Tyria. Their culture revolves around the Portobello Mushrooms which are the basis of their diet and economy. They have many holidays related to the mushrooms including Mushroomsgiving, Mushmas, and Shroomentines Day. They worship the god of Mushrooms, who they call Portobellosh. They consider the Arkenshroom to be a holy relic sent down from Portobellosh, and it is an important part of their rituals. Their main place of worship is the Temple of the Crystal Shroom, where the Arksenshroom is located, but they also have various smaller houses of worship throughout the city of Mushroom's Grotto. Apart from their religion, the Mushroom Clansmen prefer to remain isolated from the outside world. This is due to their long exile from the overworld, which made them feel distant from the surface people, and they generally keep to themselves. Politics and Military The Mushroom Clan is ruled by their highest ranking military leader, whom they call the Commander. The Commander is elected by a council of elders which generally consists of the highest classes of society (mushroom farmers). Once elected, the Commander has nearly unlimited power, although the council can kick him out of office if they feel he is becoming a bad leader. The Mushroom Army is not very large, but what they lack in numbers they make up for in training and skill in battle. Their weapon of choice is the spear, and the Mushroom Clansmen have become experts at using them. The Mushroom Army is split into three main groups, each with a very specific role. The first group is the Mushroom Guard, who are basically the police force of Mushroom's Grotto as well as being bodyguards for the Commander and other high ranking officials. They are the most highly trained of the three branches, although they are few in number. The second branch is the Fishwatch, who patrol the underwater entrances to Mushroom's Grotto to catch any fish who happen to wander in, as these fish are delicacies. They also guard the entrances to Mushroom's Grotto and act as a border patrol. The final branch of the military is also the most recent, having only existed since the Mushroom Clan emerged from their underground home. They are known as the Mushroom Brigade, and they are the largest of the three branch. The Portobello Platoon is the standing army of the Mushroom Clan, and their job is to be prepared to invade the surface world should such a thing be deemed neccessary by the Commander. Category:Quaggans Category:Political Entities